What We Make Of It
by DemonicAngelGREED
Summary: Being unlucky in love and thoroughly depressed Blake decides the best way to deal with it is to drink his sorrows away: but when he meets someone totally unexpected in that bar his outlook changes: Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't ask me where this came from because i have no clue. It just sort of happened one night when i was really bored and couldn't be bothered writing another chapter of ****my up coming Hunter/Dustin fic. I like how this turned out and I'm not sure if i should expand on i**t a little so any feedback would be great.

Anyone who had been the loser in love could most likely sympathize with one Blake Bradley when they found out how he was feeling at that moment and probably guess what had happen to the charismatic motocross star who was sitting at a classy hotel bar staring at a glass of alcohol like it held all the answers to all of his questions. It shouldn't be hurting as much as it was but Blake could easily say that he was suffering heartbreak that was a long time coming: it had been three years: three long years after the defeat of Lothor and his space ninja army and just like that he had lost the only girl he had really ever loved: the same girl he had fought and saved the world beside.

When he had first signed on with Factory blue at the tender age of nineteen he had been stupid enough to really think that their fledgling relationship had the strength to withstand the distance and that Tori would be able to wait for him and stay with him through it all until he was able to come home from tour. This of course had been the case…for two years. Then something had taken the wrong turn and their relationship-the same one he had fought tooth and nail to create-begun to unravel and fall apart in front of his very eyes.

It had all ended with a phone call when he had been in Rota Spain and she had told him she was leaving him, not that he could fault her and be that mad at her for it he had been a pretty bad boyfriend what with being away seventy percent of the time and then training for another twenty meaning that he was really only there ten percent of the year to spend time with her, he was more pissed off with the fact that she had moved on so quick entering a relationship-a serious one at that-in only a month after they had ended their two year failed romance. On the fatal phone call she had told him that why she would always love him she couldn't wait for him and that she had found someone else who loved her then and there.

He hadn't held her back and had let her go knowing that the guy she had chosen would treat her like the goddess he should have and that she would be happy with her new relationship: only he hadn't thought that they would be engaged within five months of beginning the relationship and then married no less than a month later-because Tori's mom and Marah were totally scary and had planned the wedding so fast it had made Blake's head spin a little when he had gotten the invitation in the mail. He had of course like a true ex-boyfriend had thought about not actually going to the ceremony…and the reception now that he thought back to that day: but he hadn't been able to do that, not just because it was Tori's wedding he was being invited to but more so that he was good friends with the groom as well: because the groom was Cam Watanabe-the Green Samurai ranger.

Now of course it was four months after the wedding and he was Florence Italy and it was one long bumpy year after his break up from Tori and he was in a fancy posh bar to a hotel his tour had set him up in once again drinking away his sorrows with different types of alcohol, it didn't matter if it was jack, Jimmy or Russian he didn't care as long as it gave him that burn down his throat he couldn't care less. The barman kept shooting him sympathetic glances and refilling his drinks whenever they got empty so Blake had decided that he really liked him James he thought his name was but he couldn't be really that sure, hell he didn't even know what time it was.

The navy ranger was so caught up in his thoughts and his memories of the past year that played over and over again in his head that he didn't even notice that a person had sat down next to him let alone recognize him. The stranger in the corner of his eyes ordered something that sounded good and in his drunken haze he ordered one as well gaining an amused snort from the man next to him due to what Blake could only guess was his drunken boldness. When the blue drink was put in front of him Blake didn't even pause and shot in back like a pro and found that even with his taste buds already numbing from the amount of Whiskey and rum he had drank he could still enjoy this concoction and ordered another one for him and the stranger he had yet to recognize or even speak to and introduce himself to.

It wasn't until he had drank three more of the strange blue drinks with his silent companion that he realized he really should get to know whoever was his new friend was. Turning in his seat he plastered a smile on his face and was all ready to introduce himself when he laid eyes on the person beside him and froze as he recognized the man finally. Normally when he saw this man even out the corner of his eyes it didn't take long for him to realize who it was so the fact it had taken a good half an hour to figure out who he was-it was like a shock to his system.

Although Blake was being totally honest when he realized that his slow up take was not completely about his own problems and obliviousness to his surroundings, the boy…no man he corrected as he looked him over with a heavy once over, had changed more than he thought was possible for a person to do in four months considering the last time he had seen him had been at Tori's wedding.

"Dustin?" he slurred questioning with shock lacing his tone which caused the younger brunette to grin and then incline his head in such a Dustin like greeting that it had Blake realizing that it had to be his old teammate, no one else could pull of such a stoic move and make it look friendly.

Now that he was aware of who he was sitting next to the twenty two year old motocross star began to fully take in the younger man next to him as if he was shocked by his sudden appearance and new look. Blake had never been blind to the attractiveness that Dustin held: even when he was with Tori he had known that he had always been attractive-maybe a bit boyish and not quite fully matured yet but most defiantly attractive-and at times when Dustin's true colors would shine through Blake was always able to see hints of the man that he was sure to become. Gazing at Dustin now and being able to see how much the younger twenty one years old had changed Blake finally realized that the childish earth ninja had finally grown up into the man he had always seen.

During Tori's wedding four months ago he hadn't seen Dustin that much only mere glimpses and from far away as well considering he was forced to do the last minute running around for the bride as he had been forced to accept the title of Made of Honor from her. At the reception when all of the yellow rangers duties were finished including a dance with the best man-who surprisingly had been Hunter-and then with the bride afterwards Blake hadn't seen hide or hair of the goofy mechanic and had to asked Shane where his best friend was only to find out that he had gone home because he had an early flight to New York the next morning and couldn't afford to stay late.

But now that the other was right in front of him and he was able to fully take in Dustin and his new look complete with short spiky hair and a new wardrobe consisting of a tight black shirt and jeans with a yellow leather jacket thrown over the top he could easily say this Dustin was a far cry from the love sick teenager he had fought and laughed beside everyday three years ago.

"Hello there Blake" Dustin spoke for the first time since he had ordered his drink setting his empty shot glass down and Blake couldn't help but wonder when he had ordered that drink while he was still drinking the blue stuff that sent chills up and down his spin-although Blake half wondered if that was because of Dustin's voice or not. "How are you?"

Throat suddenly dry from the amount of alcohol he had consumed and the effect the once goofy childish brunette suddenly had on him Blake swallowed tightly before clearing it so that he was able to create some semblance of words in his mouth. "I've been better" he muttered twirling his empty glass and the motioning over to the barman to get him two shots of patron "Just been one of those days"

Dustin snorted and then clinked his glass with Blake's and then threw back his head and swallowed the burning liquid while Blake wondered how such a causal move had gotten so sensual "Yeah I know how you feel" he said putting his empty shot glass on the bar top and giving him a bittersweet smile that darkened his usually soft features.

The thing was out of all the people Blake had worked with-Rangers and other riders-only Dustin truly knew what he was feeling and what he was going through because the sad thing was that Dustin was living that situation just as much as he was. From there first meeting it had been no secret to Blake or Hunter for that matter that the yellow ranger had been completely and totally enamored by the crimson thunder ranger. Something Blake had always been ashamed of about their friendship with Dustin was that Hunter had readily taken advantage of this whenever he needed something from the brunette without any regard to his feelings what so ever. Like using those affections to get Dustin to cover for him whenever he needed it or charming the younger ninja into doing simple things for them when one of them could have easily done it themselves.

It wasn't that his brother was a bad person and Blake was sure if Hunter let himself see Dustin as a suitable boyfriend then he would actually stop holding Dustin in the little brother category and realized just what he had waiting for him. Problem was over time those feelings Dustin had held for his brother had faded away or left so Dustin had waited and waited for Hunter to take notice of him: the whole while supporting him through break ups and the loss of students and every big emotional milestone that the crimson ranger had been forced to face, and yet his brother never looked at him or picked him.

For some strange reason that Blake had yet to figure out or even understand Hunter had ignored and bypassed the brunette that had always been with him, the one who had been the best friend anyone could ask for in his absence and instead had picked Shane. His stupid dickhead of a brother had gone and picked the best friend.

"Yeah I guess you do" Blake said bitterly and smiled over at Dustin sarcastically as a morbid thought entered his mind "Geez aren't we a couple of poster boys for Fate's bitch?"

Dustin-who had once again gotten another drink even though Blake was sure he hadn't heard him order another one-shrugged and then swallowed the last of the green drink he had ordered and then leant back in his chair while he fiddled on the cuff on his jacket: a thoughtful look in place. "I dunno…my new job lead me to this hotel and straight to you" he said in that optimistic way that Blake had missed mostly because it was something that only Dustin could do and make it sound plausible.

Thinking back to the wedding reception-not that he could remember a lot he had spent a lot of it in a drunken haze-he could faintly remember Shane telling him his flight to new York had something to do with Dustin's new job: something to do with photography or something like that but couldn't remember for the life of him what exactly he did. "Yeah…what do you do again" he asked making the brunette laugh which drew the attention of the other people in the bar because of the happy light hearted sound.

Patting him on the shoulder Dustin grinned before raising his arms above his head so that he stretched his shoulders "I'm a photographer for Motocross magazines I was recently hired by Moto Monthly for the next five years" he said casually and Blake felt his jaw drop to the bar top as he dropped his arms once his shoulders gave out a satisfying crack.

Moto Monthly was one of the most renown and talked about magazines in the motocross world and the fact that Dustin had gotten a lock in contract for the next few years meant that he knew the other was going to be sitting pretty for the next few years maybe longer if he gets rehired. It was also kinda strange because Blake knew he had some upcoming shoots with the very same magazine in the near future which meant Dustin would most probably be the one taking photos of him "That's great" he said happily and slapped the other on the shoulder before ordering two shots of tequila and handed one to Dustin "Celebration: I know a bit late but humor me"

The yellow ranger laughed but nodded and when they clicked their glasses together and shot it back with the same enthusiasm as he had the first shot which started to make Blake's pants to feel just a little too tight-which he ignored. After that the two of them spoke of nothing really important just things that they probably already knew about each other but had nothing else to talk about so they said it again: things like where Blake was off to next in his tour and why Dustin had cut his hair and changed his look so much.

That was why when Dustin just came out and said "Your Brother is a Dick" Blake found it hard pressed not to choke on the blue drink he had yet to stop drinking even though Dustin hard warned him that he shouldn't drink too many if he wanted to walk the next morning.

Coughing weakly and thumping his chest to try to get his breath back Blake turned his wild gaze back at Dustin who was merely taking another shot as if he had just said that puppies were cute and not insulted the man he had loved for the last three years "W-What?" he spluttered not even caring if he sounded as unintelligent as he thought he had: he needed to be sure that he had heard the other correctly and that his ears weren't playing tricks on him.

Dustin shrugged and twirled his empty shot glass with one finger and smiled at him unapologetic-ally "Hunter: your brother, yeah he's a dick" he said nodding as if he had just confirmed something of great importance his smooth tenor voice as clear as a bell so that it made Blake unable to get mad at the other because of how adorable he found it.

The first thing Blake started to do almost on auto pilot-lie a knee jerk reaction-was defend Hunter and all his actions, but before he could even get the first word out of his mouth he looked at Dustin's amused eyes and then really thought about what Hunter had done to the amusing Brunette that Blake was having a great time with despite their depressed states and the amount of alcohol they had consumed. Blake had already admitted to himself that Hunter had done the ultimate dick move by choosing Shane over Dustin when he was fully aware of the torch that the yellow ranger held for him and he out of all people knew what Dustin was feeling because he had felt it just as much as he had when he'd gotten his wedding invitation. But it one thing knowing this and admitting this to himself and another thing completely when someone like Dustin who didn't really know tact and had loved Hunter for as long as he had Tori told you the same thing.

Nodding and chuckling lightly Blake got two shots of straight vodka from the barman and couldn't help but realize that considering all the alcohol he had mixed that night he was going to wake up with one hell of a hangover. "Yeah I guess he is" he said handing one of the shots to Dustin who was now grinning happily "And Tori's a bitch" he said bravely.

Despite the two of them being friends for years before Blake and Hunter came onto the scene and changed everything Dustin laughed nodded which sent another unexpected shiver of want flooding through Blake's entire body which shocked him more than anything else that had happened that night. Not once had he thought of Dustin that way in all the years they had known each other so it was scary that he was now, although he couldn't say that the other boy wasn't attractive because Dustin had somehow during the time he had stopped visiting and sending pictures become hot as hell and yet still had that attractive boyish charm that Blake really liked in his male partners. That charm and the alcohol that was running through his veins were messing with his mind and suddenly Blake found the earth ninja extremely irresistible.

"A toast!" Dustin said happily shocking Blake out of his stupor and waved the barman over who gave the flighty brunette a flirty grin that actually had Blake frowning for a moment when did Dustin begin to draw the eyes of other people besides "Can we get two shots of tequila?" he asked happily throwing his arm around Blake's shoulders "We are celebrating"

Blake laughed and arched an eyebrow and looked at the other in amusement "Oh and what are we celebrating again" he asked as the barman placed two glasses on the bench with two wedges of lime and a shaker of salt.

The earth ninja smiled and picked up the now full glass and then tapped his glass lightly "To taking control of our own lives" he said slowly and Blake swallowed deeply at the sensual tone that the other was talking in "And to the end of being Fate's bitch" he declared before he threw his head back and swallowed the tiny shot of terrible tasting liquor.

When he looked back down and saw that Blake hadn't taken his shot because he was too busy staring at him Dustin smiled and moved so that he was standing in between the navy rangers legs and picked up the shot and held it to his lips "You're meant to take it with me" he said and Blake took the shot quickly liking the way the buzzing filled his veins and how his whole body tingled afterwards and when he looked back at Dustin the other had a lime wedge in between his teeth and before he knew what he was doing he merely reached forward and took it their lips barely brushing one another's and yet still sending tingles down Blake's spin.

When he pulled back Blake looked into the other ranger's eyes and had to make sure he didn't swallow the lime wedge when he saw just how dark with arousal the other boy's eyes were: the once beautiful chocolate eyes had turned black with desire and Blake was captivated by them. Spitting the wedge out the thunder ninja looked at Dustin and really looked hard as he noticed everything that he had missed before: his hair looked glossier, his eyes deeper and his lips: never before had Blake wanted to taste another person as much to see if they tasted as good as they look as he did with Dustin in that moment.

Taking a leap of faith and hoping he hadn't read all the signs wrong Blake leaned forward until he was just a few centimeters away from Dustin's lips and could feel the others breath fanning over his face slightly "Dustin" he whispered breathy as his hand came up to trace the others arm which in turn made the photographer make a small keening sound in the back of his throat "I'm so tired"

Dustin seemed to understand what he wasn't saying because he nodded and tangled his hand in his shortly cropped hair and pull him forward so he could smash their lips together in one of the hottest and best kisses that Blake had ever experienced-how Hunter hadn't wanted Dustin when he could do this was well beyond him-and very soon Blake was almost to the end of his control as he could feel a whimper building in his throat. The kiss soon became all tongues and heat and Blake didn't know how it had happened but sometime during their kiss his hand had come to rest at the back of Dustin's neck and then other on the skin of his lower back.

After a few minutes of what Blake was sure their public indecent make out session-although no one seemed to be protesting their actions-Dustin pulled back to whisper in his ear while he attacked his neck. "Let's go to your room" he said, his voice husky and filled with desire: Blake nodded without any thought as to what was going to happen when the two of them got to his suite.

Quickly paying their long tab and a giant tip to the highly amused Barman who gave Blake a wink and thumbs up when they were leaving Blake lead his old friend to the elevator that was thankfully empty. As soon as the doors closed Blake slammed Dustin against the walls of the machine and began to kiss him thoroughly not even caring if others saw what they were doing or not thanks to the alcohol that was flooding his systems. When the elevator finally stopped at his floor Blake stumbled to his room and managed to open his door all the while with Dustin sucking on his neck and sending waves of want and desire through his body which actually made his hands shake.

Once inside Blake pulled Dustin into his room and quickly pushed the leather jacket off his shoulders and lay on top of him on the bed to kiss him more thoroughly, he knew that he didn't love Dustin, hell he was pretty sure Dustin didn't love him. But what they were doing at that moment wasn't about love in fact it was probably the furthest thing from their minds at that moment, even though Blake knew all of this when he heard Dustin whimper out his name when he bit the place when his neck and shoulder met and not that of his brother he couldn't stop the wave of satisfaction that flooded through him. No he didn't love Dustin but did he care for him: hell yes and maybe that was enough for now. Maybe fate had sent Dustin to him for a reason: maybe fate finally decided to help him instead of kick him while he was down: who knows stranger things had happened.

**So your thoughts. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah...i wasn't really going to ad to this in the start but from the reaction I got to the first part i knew i just couldn't leave the story there so i decided to make it a three part fic- the end will be coming soon i promise-so i wanna thank all my lovely readers who decided to give Blake/Dustina go because this really wouldn't be getting written if it weren't for you.**

* * *

><p>Blake was sure he was dreaming, and had been for several months now, why: that's simple, because his life shouldn't have gone from miserable and downright painful to go through each day, to one that was so full of laughter and satisfaction in just a few months. But the thing was that since that faithful night with Dustin in that hotel bar in Italy where the two of them had ended up tangled up in his bed and having the best sex Blake could ever remember having. The thing that had made that day so perfect was that when the two of them had woken up the next day and Blake had been scared that Dustin would regret everything because he was the wrong brother the brunette had surprised him by sitting up and stoking his hair before muttering something about room service and breakfast.<p>

After that day the two of them had decided to start a 'friends with benefits' relationship that allowed them to keep their great friendship with one another in tact while at the same time the two of them got to have that release they always needed even if it wasn't from their significant others-and f the sex just so happened to be absolutely amazing then that was just for the better-for the first month everything had been perfect the two of them living it up in Italy ignoring their old lives in California and spending a lot of time together both outside the hotel room and a hell of a lot inside either one of their rooms.

But then things got problematic: Dustin was forced to go to Greece while he moved onto Germany which meant their little passion filled 'relationship' if you could call it that, the two hadn't thought anything of it at first Dustin had let him drive him to the airport and after making him promise to take care of his bike left his with a smouldering kiss-that had made a lot of the Italian girls swoon and take snaps on their fancy camera phones before fanning themselves-and a wink he bounced onto his flight and was gone. Then of course he and Factory Blue had headed to Germany-and if his other teammates had noticed he was a little more upset and moody then he'd been in the past month then they had the tact not to say anything.

The first week was the hardest, Blake hadn't known that it would only take a month to get used to always waking up to the one person but the first week after Dustin was in Greece found Blake waking up feeling more depressed then when he went to sleep. But then of course Dustin in a spark of pure genius had skyped him on his laptop-when the hell he'd gotten Skype he would never know but all her knew was that it was allowing him to actually see Dustin so it was awesome. After that he found that waking up alone and going to bed without a partner wasn't too bad considering he still got to talk to his best friend every day now and see how he was doing.

The Germany trip lasted three weeks and then he was headed off to Spain while Dustin was going to Russia the one place he knew Dustin had been dying to see-something he hadn't even told his brother and Dustin had old Hunter a hell of a lot about himself in the attempt to show the crimson ranger how much he trusted him. It was a little disappointing he wasn't going to see Dustin again; he knew it sounded like a jerk thing to say but he needed him…sexually. When he had told Dustin this the yellow ranger and nodded and then given him a heavy look and promise to let him fuck him until the headboard broke the next time they were in the same city and that was more than enough for the navy ranger.

Because of the amount of time he had off Blake hadn't really had time for video calls with Dustin and instead they had decided to stay in contact with the normal phone call which while not as cool as video chat was good enough to keep the loneliness that had swallowed Blake before Italy at bay. So after hearing about all the cool photographs Dustin got to take in Russia and Greece-because for some reason during the Greece trip all Blake had talked about were the competition _he _was winning so now he repaying his friend back by letting him go on and on about how he had taken some breath taking shots on his days off when he wasn't required to shoot pictures of the riders that the magazine wanted for the next issue-Blake finally realised that a whole month had passed since they had really seen one another and that he still felt closer to Dustin then he did with Hunter at the moment.

Two days alter Dustin had called him happily revealing that he would be in Huston for the finals of the X-Games, the very same Games he'd be competing in, and just like that everything seemed to become clearer to Blake and he began riding with more focus and lustre-something that actually made his bosses more than happy with him. But then of course Cam had somehow gotten news of his return to the states and informed his brother who then called him up and told him straight out that the old team would be going to watch him ride so long as he was able to get in contact with Dustin and drag him back considering that no one had really talked to the travelling photographer in three months.

It was in that moment that Blake suddenly realized that he and Dustin had never told the others about their time together in Italy, in fact neither one of them had told them that they were in constant communication and that Blake probably knew more about the earth ninja than anyone else at that moment-and no that wasn't his ego talking-and yet when he was on the phone to his brother the one person he should be able to trust more than anyone else in his world he found that he couldn't tell him, couldn't tell his fellow thunder that he knew for a fact that Dustin would be in Huston for the event and that he and Dustin had gotten more than a little personal under the sheets.

Maybe it was stupid but when Dustin called him that night he hadn't mentioned a thing about the others coming to Huston: coming into their little world that they had created with just one another. Blake knew this was going to come back and kick him in the face once he was in Huston but when he heard Dustin talk about just how excited he was to be back in the states and hanging out with him again the navy ranger had found in impossible to tell him what he thought was bad news.

Which was the reason why he was a nervous wreck while on the plane headed to good old Texas where he would be riding in a competition that could be monumental if he won, then of course there was the whole fact that he was heading towards a group of people who didn't know that he and one their-and his-closest friends were doing the horizontal tango just for fun because their real love interests were either happily married or in a serious relationship with another-yeah not fun for the nerves in any way you put it.

Getting off the plane and into the hot Texas heat was like coming home to Blake who quickly took a deep breath of the air that had him smiling: he loved traveling probably always would, it was amazing to go to different places and hearing the languages that he had no hope in learning-while Dustin could!-but there was nothing like coming back home to the states where everything was the same and he didn't need a translator by his side almost 24/7. Jogging to the luggage compartment the young ex-ranger quickly counted his suitcases to make sure he had everything when he heard the voice he had been dying to hear in person since it had left him in Italy.

"Well hello there Blake" the amused and yet laid back voice said from behind him making him spin around and then laugh when he saw the handsome Brunette who had become his closest friend over the last few months.

Laughing the motocross rider pulled his friend into a tight hug which the other return just as happily patting his back fondly before he stepped back and Blake was able to see just how well Russia had treated his photographer friend. He had filled out more and put on more muscle making him look even more mature than he had in Italy, his skin was clean and had a freshness to it that spoke of cold days filled with snow and laughter but when he spotted what Dustin had down to his hair he couldn't help but laugh at the blonde streaked through the oily black locks spiked atop his head, on anyone else it would look stupid and an attempt to try and be a teenager again but on Dustin it actually made him look hot and made his amber eyes sparkle with a life that otherwise wouldn't be there.

"What!" Dustin laughed running a hand through his hair and giving him a wink "You don't like it?"

From anyone else that comment probably would have sounded like flirting or an opening for something more but Blake knew that despite all the action and games the two of them had gotten up to in the bedroom during their Italy trip that Dustin really was just asking about his opinion. So that was why he laughed and clapped Dustin on the shoulder and then nodded "Yeah buddy" he said happily "It looks great"

This earned him a bright smile that had his own smile getting bigger because when Dustin smiled at you like that there was just no way anyone could not smile right back along with him: it just wasn't possible. The two of the strode out of the airport gaining some longing gazes from both guys and girls alike making Blake smirk happily: he knew he was hot t wasn't just his ego talking it was true but when he was walking with Dustin who was gorgeous all by himself the two of them turned heads like nobody could-not even his brother who he had once been so jealous of because of his blue eyes and blonde hair that had captured the hearts of so many over the years.

Dustin had noticed the attention as well and had stopped waving over a pair of girls who suddenly light up like New York on new year's eve making Blake chuckle low and quiet so nobody could hear him, because it was just so funny how he like everyone else just got happy by being noticed by the cute brunette next to him. "Hiya girls what's on your mind" Dustin asked giving them both wide happy smiles that had Blake shaking his head at the earth ninja's friendliness.

The girl with black hair with white streaked through it looked at her blonde friend who was blushing madly and then turned back to Dustin keeping her eyes low in either embarrassment or shyness "Well we know this is gonna sound weird but can we take a picture with you?" she asked making Blake have to hold back a laugh.

As a star motocross rider he had been forced to take a lot of photos with fans in his time but never before had he ever been asked to take a picture with someone because of the way he looked, although when he stole a glance at Dustin he saw that he seemed casual about the whole thing almost as if he was used to being asked to take pictures with random strangers. "Sure got a camera" he said beaming making the blonde gape openly at him almost as if she was ready for their request to be ignored.

The black and white haired girl produced a nice and expensive looking one and gave Dustin a hesitant smile which he just replied with his one much more confident one and stepped up and pulled her closer while he moved over to the blonde and pulled her closer to the other girl so they could get into the photo as well. Dustin held the camera up so they were all in the image and then clicked the button swamping them in light for a split second before they were stepping away from one another and Dustin hands the camera back to the girl who was beaming giddily when he showed her the image.

"Have a good day" Dustin said happily making the girl focus her attention back on the real life version of the boy who had just willingly take the photo she now had on her camera.

"Thank you so much" she said happily before pulling her still slightly dazed friend towards the check in desk while Blake and Dustin watched in amusement before picking up their own bags and heading towards the exit.

As they walked into the hot Texas air Blake watched as Dustin hailed a taxi like a pro which leads Blake into thinking about all the different things that his friend had learnt while he was in the cold European country that he had been set on seeing since he was six and his mom had taken him to see the Russian Ballet preform the nutcracker which just so happened to be a month before she died suddenly because of an illness his father and the rest of the family had been keeping from him. He wondered what Greece had taught him, if he had learned all the traditional things he had been gushing about in Italy and did him meet and befriends a how village full of locals.

"Where to boys" the cabbie asked glancing back at the two guys that had bundled themselves onto his backseat.

Dustin looked up and smiled happily "Hilton Hotel please" he said with excitement brimming in his tone that had the elderly cab driver chuckling at the infectious good mood the young black hair boy seemed to be exerting throughout the car and infecting him with his joy.

Turning to face Dustin more face on Blake couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face like an infection "So...how was Russia" he asked his excitement clear in his voice which told him how eager he was to know how much his best friend had loved the chilly country.

But Dustin just smirked and tapped his lips shaking his head "Tell ya when we get to the hotel kay" he said with such an innocence that Blake had to do a double take and make sure this wasn't the Dustin he had fought side by side next to when they were still teenagers and still a little naive and instead was the hot sexy photographer who had seduced him in an Italian bar only to make him forget all his problems in love for a whole month.

"Fine but you better tell me everything" Blake said laughing before launching into a spiel about a race he knew Dustin hadn't heard about yet-his final qualifier for the finals that were in two days.

The earth ninja listened with rapt attention that reminded Blake that the other man was just as much in love with motocross as he was and while he had decided not to take his own skill up as a career which Blake knew that Dustin could have done with no problem at all considering that Free-Air had tried to sign him many times the year after he had helped destroy Lothor and send him into the Abyss of Evil. Instead Dustin had taken up a skill that he hadn't told anyone he was truly passionate about and had become successful all on his own which allowed him to travel the world and enjoy life in a way he hadn't been able to when he was a sensei at the Wind Academy.

"Here you go" The cab driver announced as he pulled up into the parking lot of a flashy hotel that was just as expensive as it looked maybe more. Dustin quickly threw a fifty dollar bill at him and the wink at him before telling him to keep the change-something that shocked the driver but made him extremely happy. "Thanks kid"

Dustin nodded and then helped Blake with the bags as they moved inside to check in at the counter to the rooms that both their companies had pre booked for them before they had arrived. The receptionist had stared at Dustin for a good five minutes before he shook his head and realized that he had a job to do and shyly gave them their key cards before wishing them a good stay which in return got him a kind beaming smile from Dustin which had him turning bright red from his hairline down.

Slinging his arm around Blake's shoulder Dustin lead the two of them towards the elevator all the while laughing at how cute the nineteen year old at the front desk had been and that he really didn't understand what all the fuss was about, that was until Blake told him he looked like he belonged to a boy band with his hair. "Really" Dustin said blinking owlishly and then turned to stare at his reflection in the reflective metal of the elevator they were standing in "I never thought of that: the guys in Russia thought I looked cool so I just kept it" he said shrugging before lounging against the hand rail.

Blake noted the subtle shift in body language and let his smile turn slightly heated as his gaze turn heavy as he looked the other up and down taking in all the minor changes Dustin had under gone in the time that they had been apart. One of the best things about his little thing he had going with Dustin was that the two of them flicked on their interest literally like it was a switch, there was no build-up of tension or anything of the like it was just the two of them talking and then the next moment one of them would give the other a heated look and then they would be wrapped up with the other.

"Come here" Blake commanded softly making Dustin smirk in a way that had the elder ninja's knees shaking slightly at the passion that flowed through his body making his breath turn slightly heavy.

The earth ninja crossed the small space they were enclosed in and pressed him right against the metal of the elevator and leant down and pressed a white hot kiss against his throat making a small moan break out of his lips. It had been so long: he hadn't had a release since Italy and that was just going to make this all the sweeter in his opinion. Snarling low in his throat the navy ranger pulled Dustin up by his now blonde strains of hair and crashed their lips together kissing the other ranger passionately trying to convey just how much he needed the other boy.

Dustin seemed to get the message because he returned the kiss just as hungrily twisting a hand into the hair at the back of his head and pressing against him fully, his body scorching and hot against Blake in way that reminded the other ninja just what he had been missing for the last few months. The other boys touch set him on fire and Blake was so lost in his haze of passion and heat that he didn't hear the ding of the elevator doors opening or the gasp that broke through the on lookers mouth: what he did hear though was his name being called by a very familiar female voice.

"Blake!" Tori screamed making Blake tear his lips away from Dustin's and turn his gaze to the left where Tori, Cam, Hunter and Shane were standing and gazing at him in shock.

Hunter turned to the guy that had been wrapped around his brother and gasped himself when he found himself gazing into two very familiar amber eyes that were darkened with lust: "Dustin!"

The earth ninja cleared his throat nervously and took a step away from his casual lover and then waved weakly "Ah…hi guys"

**Dun Dun Dun...What will Hunter and Tori think of this new revelation Review and find out!**


End file.
